Taking 5
by ipuppy101
Summary: What Happen's when Connect Three's manager decides to give Shane a wake up call? And what happens when they're host's turn out to be bonefide wizards. Well Hello Newport,New Jersey. Smitchie-Naitlyn-Jierra! Follow my twitter CurlyQPrez.
1. Introduction

Hello this is the author just wanted to say that I am honored for you to read my story.

Any way here are the couples

Mitchie + Shane

Caitlyn + Nate

Sierra + Jason

And A lot more charecters coming in later!

Featuring songs By:

Jonas Brothers

Demi Lovato

Naked Brothers Band

Taylor Swift

Miley Cyrus

Selena Gomez

And More

TTYL :]


	2. The Beginning

Hello Welcome to My Story Hope You Enjoy TTYL!

* * *

MITCHIE'S P.O.V.

"Ugh," Mitchie Torres groaned as she clicked Snooze on her digital clock/radio.

She woke up to the sound of Hannah Montana's Song 'Rockstar' And was groggingly waking up until she heard her sister Caitlyn Gellar-Torres scream **"TURN THAT BOTTLE BLOND'S IDIOT OF A SONG OFF NOW"** While mitchie laughed.

See Mitchie's full name is Michelle Demi Torres, has two half sister's Caitlyn who's the oldest at 17 and Seirra who's the middle child at 16. Which leaves Mitchie as the youngest at 15 1/2. And she is darn-tootin proud of that small 1/2. I bet your wondering why Mitchie, Caitlyn and Sierra are half sisters so close to eachother's age well it's because 18 years earlier their dad had two girlfriends,managed to get them both pregnant and and happy until they left when they found out about eachother then their dad met Mitchie's mom and Mitchie was born leaving Caitlyn and Seirra as her half sister's.

Anyway Mitchie was just finished putting on her clothes and was finally ready for her last day of high school, so she headed downstairs. But not before glaring at her life-sized Connect 3 poster well she mostly mostly glared at Shane Grey yet she smiled at Nate Black and Jason White. Mitchie raced downstairs and kissed her Mom on the cheek. Which made her mom look up and smile, "Good morning sweetie, your sisters are eating Breakfast" Connie said "Or trying to...".

Looking over Mitchie could hardly contain her smirk, sitting at the table were Caitlyn and Sierra, bickering. Probably over some other stupid thing Mitchie decided, seeing as they constantly argued like an old married couple. After Mitchie seated herself next to Seirra was when the bickering started to simmer down. After a while of quiet munching and slurping Sierra asked the question that was on most of their minds.

"Where's Dad?"

"Yeah, Mom do you know where he is?" Mitchie inquired.

But before her mom could respond, Caitlyn rolled her eyes and said "Getting ready for work, Genius."

"Hey!" Mitchie said before either of them could comment their dad came into the room with a frustrated look on his face.

"Morning Dad!" All three girls chorused.

"Morning Girls," He tried to say with humour the girls though knew that his mind was engulfed with some other thing.

"What's the matter?'' Sierra asked concerned.

"Oh. Nothing, But uhm well... do you girls know anything about some famous band called Connect 3 or something." he said.

"Oh... yeah, its Connect 3 though," Caitlyn said "though they should most likely be called Connect 2."

"Yeah, Shane is such a jerk, he is so cocky, God! I don't even know why they still have him in the band" Mitchie said grabbing a piece of toast.

"Hmm...O.K. Good to know." He smirked.

"Wait! Why did you want to know?" Sierra inquired.

"Yeah, I mean no offense Dad... but you're not the kind of person I would imagine asking around for Connect 3." Caitlyn simply stated.

"Just forget about, Hey have nice day at school today." Steve said pointing at the clock which at the time said 7:09.

"If you girls decide to show up." He added with a grin.

"Good One, Steve." Connie added, Connie had been watching from her stool that was about 5 feet away from the table.

"Now, hurry up Girls." Connie said cleaning up "Remember school starts at 7:15."

"Shoot! They're right, Zap us into the Girls Locker Room on the 3rd floor Caitlyn" Seirra said as she was picking up her bag off the floor.

"Right, Good idea nobody's there this early." Caitlyn responded pulling her wand out of her Mud Brown Uggs.

"Bye Dad"

"Bye Dad"

"Bye Dad"

"Yeah O.K Bye" Their Dad mumbled watching the girls move behind Caitlyn.

"Esbonos Eutusehs" Caitlyn recited with a firm voice, whirling the wand around until they were gone.

"What are we going to do?" Connie said once the girls had left.

"I Don't Know." Steve said. "Frank told me the boys still don't know of their powers, since their parents wanted them to live normal lives.

"Oh...well when will they arrive?" Connie asked.

"Tomorrow Morning."

"Let's prepare their arrival...Should we tell the girls?"

"Something tells me we should leave it a surprise," Steve said laughing.

"Besides we should be able to have some fun too Hmmm..." He suggested making Connie Laugh.

* * *

_If You Liked This Story Please Review I need more Ideas HELP!_


	3. The Confrontation

Hello this is my third chapter enjoy

* * *

**SHANE'S P.O.V.**

"Ugh!" I answered waking up groggily as I felt someone hit me with a pillow.

"Dude, wake up!" I heard Nate say.

"Let's get some Birdhouses today, Puh-lease" Obviously Jason.

"NOOOOOOO!" Nate said.

Ugh, Guess I'll have to break them up AGAIN, "WTF! SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU GUY'S" I yelled as I leapt off of my bed.

"He did it" They said in unison as they both scrambled away, "Please don't hurt me, I have to wait for my bird house today" Jason whimpered.

"Ugh, I still can't believe your old enough to be 19, Jason!" I scowled.

"Now, explain to me why the heck you just HAD to wake me up for, at...7:00 IN THE MORNING" I glared, if looks could kill  
Nate and Jason would be at the bottom of the Ocean.

"Well, Marc wanted us," Nate simply stated as if it were no big deal.

"Just take Nate and don't hurt me please," Jason yelped while running from my room. I snickered and turned around seeing Nate in a praying kind of pose.

"Now, What the heck are you praying for?"

"That our band mate is all right." He replied with his eyes closed. He kept this up for about a minute until he opened his eyes and stood up. He looked at me blankly and then he left the room to get ready.

I just rolled my eyes and went into my bathroom to straighten my perfectly messy hair on my Godlike face.

* * *

So that's how I now find myself sitting, an hour later, in front of Connect 3's manager Frank. Sitting in the middle of Nate Black and Jason White my Best friend's and Band mate's. See I may have for got to tell you that I am Shane Grey Lead Singer of Connect 3. As well as the fact that I'm probably the most famous person in the whole wide world including space.

"So I'm sure most of you have heard the news." Marc said Nate nodded and Jason looked out the window at a bird.

"Wait, what news?" I inquired.

"Well, I have a friend in Newport, New Jersey who will give you, Shane. A reality check, that you so obviously deserve. But I don't trust any of you since Jason burned down your last apartment and none of you cared to fix it HHMMMM..." Marc said starting to stand while edging toward the door. Hearing this though made me snicker as I remembered the smoke and Jason running around trying to save his precious bird houses. Nate though of course automatically just had to jump in to defend himself.

"Hey, in my defense I was busy trying to pull Shane away from his reflection for more then two minutes." Nate said.

"Well either way you did nothing and all three of you are going together to Newport, New Jersey, End of conversation. Now go pack your plane leaves in forty-five minutes." Marc said before leaving the room.

"This is all your fault." Nate said before leaving the room.

I left after him but not before saying, "Hey Jase, is that a blue bird over there." I pointed out the window to some random Direction.

**No Ones P.O.V.**

"Wait, What?" Jason said coming out of his trance before falling out of the chair. Confused he looked down at his paper from the meeting and even though there was a picture of a plane on it. Jason thought it was a Bird Bomb and screamed "**OH MY GOSH IT'S BLOODY MURDER LEAVE BEFORE YOU DIE PRETTY BIRDS I WILL PROTECT YOU FLY AWAY IN PEACE, OH ****GGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS- SHHH NATE I NEED YOUR HELP PL-". **

But before he could finish his sentence, Nate opened the door and through an apple at his face making Jason fall to the ground.

"Good, he'll wake up in about a few minutes" Nate said to himself. Then he closed the door though, anyone who would have been  
in that room conscience could hear laughter coming coming from the other side.

A while later Jason woke up "What Happened?" He said then he saw the Plane/Bird Bomb Picture once more and fainted again.

* * *

Hello if you liked this story please Review Puh Lease

TTYL- IPUPPY101


	4. The Meeting Part 1

**Hello People It's ipuppy101 I'm Guessing You Are All wondering why the heck I'm leaving a message but  
I'm really not one to Bragg yet guess who got tickets to the Jonas brothers concert in Ohio me oh yeah  
i am so gloating but don't feel bad i mean i live like six hours away from new york and I Heard that they gave  
a free concert for them which by the way I am Major pissed about because my mom was all You Have too go  
to school it's good for college. IDIOT I WANT MY JONAS BROTHERS wow now I sound like an overly  
obsessed teenager well I'll Be Leaving now See you later I Think... AWKWARD  
****Well Read THis Chapter it's really GGgggrrrreeeeaaaaatttttt!**

**Hey peoples hows it going well hope you luv this chapter y'all cuz you guys are great only dude's I need  
more reviews and guess what if I get at least 50 reviews by the end of this month which is June so that  
means that by July first 2009 [07/1/09] then you will have a 5 5,000 word chapters isn't that great OJ  
I will let you guys get back to this chapter Kay luv you all [no homo] so TTYL- ipuppy101**

**

* * *

**

**SHANE'S P.O.V.**

Our limo had just pulled up to a normal-yet-pretty-at-the-same-time type of mansion after the most horrible plane trip ever. AfterNate and Jason got out after me, the limo pulled away from the road. Along with every and any ounce of hope I had of ditching this stupid trip.

"Dude, don't judge the house from the outside, I mean seriously. Just relax you know get a tan while we're here, embrace the natural look." Nate said. Pssshhhh what a smart alec I mean seriously, how the heck am I supposed to 'Embrace the natural look' God what a Boo-zoo.

"Now don't look at me like that you are supposed to be changing your attitude!" Nate grinned. Ok that's it if this little Smart Alec/Mamas Boykeeps talking to me like this I swear on Beyonce. I will find some Mafia Godfather like person to _'take care'_ of him if you catch my drift.

"Oh yeah, this is so totally living the dream, stuck in a house for three months with a business loving fifteen year old, three teenage girls, a maniac of a twenty year old. Which by the way, I am still trying to figure out how the heck he managed to graduate and not burn the tutor. God bless that maniac and still manage to change my attitude while living the supposed dream! Hmm... when you figure out the answer please give me a call, because I am just dying to know, O.K." I ranted in less than a minute the last part being full of sarcasm to an over annoyed Nate and a bird lover who barely understood the first word let alone the first sentence.

"Look dude your the current bad boy of the press not to mention the ENTIRE world, and the label has a problem with that. Which means we have a problem with that." Nate said as we were nearing the front door.

"Actually I really don't have a problem with that." Jason said "Oh, look a Bird, Fly With Me Birdie, Fly With M- OOhh" Jason said that last part in pain because since he had no idea where he was going he went groin first into the railing.

"OH, that's gonna leave a mark." Nate winced just as a lady who appeared to be in her mid-late 30's opened the door in a baking apron.

"What is-Oh!" The lady said as she saw Jason wincing in pain but I'm guessing that Jason didn't leave quite a great impression on her because she looked ready to laugh or wait is that good? Hmmm... I'll have to think this through later.

"Well, I guess my husband will fix that anyway, what are your names? My name is Connie, So don't call me Mrs. Torres because that just makes me feel old and Ughhh! Well anyway, I guess I should probably stop talking so much an-whoa! I'm rambling and, Oh My Gosh I've been spending way too much time with Mitchie and Sierra, I guess Caitlynwas right ain't that a shocker Hmm...?" Connie said in a blur, leading us inside her house. The inside of the house looked pretty well but also gave a sense of coziness almost like I was at home which was a pretty good thing I guess.

But what caught my attention the most were all the photos on the wall, there was Connie and three other girls in most of them and in a couple there was a man, yet that's not what really grabbed my attention. My attention was mainly grabbed by a beautiful brunettewho was in most of the photos smiling, God I hope she's single.

I guess Connie caught me staring because she said "Oh, that darker Brunette is my daughter Mitchie, The one with the frizzy hair is my step daughter Sierra and the one with the wild kind of style is Caitlyn my other step daughter...Oh My Lord, when they are together they are the craziest bunch you could ever imagine."

"Whoa, Caitlyn sure is Beautiful." I heard Nate Murmur from my left, Hmm... maybe something will happen, After all Nate is the Charmer.

"Well, I have to finish breakfast but if any of you boy's need anything just tell me and you can have it, O.K." Connie said while leaving the room after she fully left the room I went to a mirror at the far side of the room. I mean come on, once I saw my reflection I just had to admit that I was hot I mean have you _seen_ me.

Before I could look at myself any more Nate said "Oh, man stop looking at yourself, God! Seriously dude we've only been here for the past Ten Minutes and what's the first thing you do? You find a mirror to look at yourself in."

Then Jason did the oddest thing he walked over and knocked on the mirror three times and then did some stupid bird call or something.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" I said.

Then the mirror moved over to reveal some type of secret room or something that you would only see in spy movies, it was complete with cameras and monitors.

"Whoa, Jason, how did you do that." Nate said in awe as we all stepped in the room and then the door/mirror/secret passage way slid shut.

Just as I was about to bang on the door for help, Nate said "Wait, dude look at the screen"

And right on the screen was...

* * *

WHAT THE HECK IS GOING TO HAPPEN OH MY GOD **_REVIEW PLEASE_**OR I WILL FIND YOU OK ttyl-ipuppy101


	5. The Meeting Part 2

**SEIRRA'S P.O.V.**

I woke up at 8:00 sharp knowing that this will be an exciting day, after breakfast yesterday I have been plotting an evil plan to get back at Caitlyn. Which it turns out to be is that, I will wake her up early hence 8:00 am on a Saturday or also known as the first day of summer. Not the most original plan ever but it'll have to do for now. I know that she hate's Miley Cyrus so much I mean like so much that she has dartboards of Miley Cyrus all over the room with Knives and stuff hanging from her poster. Gosh! that girl needs therapy but then again so do I so I'll shut my pie hole on that one.

Anyway Mitchie didn't back me up so what I'm going to do is get two huge speakers, a chair and a CD player with all of our favorite songs on it and as I'm doing now I will position the chair up to Caitlyn's doorknob so she can't escape (Like they do in the movies). Then I'll put the speaker outside of Caitlyn's door and another one outside Mitchie's, only her door won't have a chair so at least she can escape Caitlyn's wrath of evil!

I have my remote and in 3...2...1... presto Miley Cyrus' 7 Things comes blaring out of the speakers in full blast all of a sudden I see Mitchie opening the door and saying "huh" Before I hear "**_WHO THE HELL HAS THAT FUCKIN' RETARDS MUSIC ON MITCHIE! SIERRA! YOU ARE-!_**

That ladies and gentlemen is my cue to run down our marble stairs as Caitlyn busts down her door while Mitchie starts laughing.

**MITCHIE'S P.O.V.**

I am peacefully asleep when I hear Miley Cyrus' '7 Things' from outside my door. Oh boy, this will be interesting, just as I open my door I see a speaker and Seirra on the stairs with a grin. Of course the only humane thing to is just say "Huh.", But then I hear, "**_WHO THE HELL HAS THAT FUCKIN' RETARDS MUSIC ON MITCHIE SIERRA YOU ARE!-_**

Then I see Sierra bolt down the stair's while Caitlyn literally breaks down her door,which resorts to me bustin' out laughing when Caitlyn chases Sierra down the stairs. In a giggling fit I run after them, Seeing Caitlyn right on Sierra's tail figuratively speaking of course around our Grand Dining room, around our mom baking while both stopping for a split second for a kiss on the cheek, then running off again, then back through the Grand Dining room and me following hot on their trails, then when Seirra gets trapped she try's to look for an escape as Caitlyn fastly corner's her then she spot's me and slides in between Caitlyn's legs. While Caitlyn grabs her She throw's the remote towards me and I quickly change the song from Miley Cyrus' "7 Things" to 'Pop Princess' by the Click Five, right when I get trapped I jump on the dining table and thanks to my socks I slide/Glide over the expensive silverware without breaking anything and also thanks to my great 9 years of gymnastics, I do a front flip over onto the ground, when I turn around I see Caitlyn stunned and frozen and Sierra still in her sliding position so before the song comes to an end and the tension thickens.

I Say "SUCKAS!" with a big goofy grin on my face running away the same thing repeats itself over and over again until half an hour later we land into the yoga room.

"Ugh... ok...truce just... please shut that... tramps... music off...please?" Caitlyn says in between breaths though I don't blame her since Seirra and I have been switching the remote for over the past thirty minutes straight.

"Truce.." Seirra and I say weakly. All of a sudden someone lands on me when I sit up I find out that it's THE Shane Grey followed by a high pitched scream.

* * *

**SHANE'S P.O.V.**

On the moniter we see Seirra I think walk out of a room with a chair, two huge speakers, and a remote.

"What the Hell is she doing?" I question.

"How the Fuck should I know" Nate tells me.

"OHHH Potty mouths I'm Telling Connie" Jason says.

"SHUT UP Jason!" Nate and I say as we see Sierra put a chair in front of another door, I guess to block it, but why? Then she put a speaker in front of the chair and then another speaker in front of another  
door what the heck is she doing god she belongs in therapy. Then she stood by some stairs which I guess leads to the room we were in before we went through the Door/Mirror/Secret Passage. And she hits a button on the remote in her hand and automatically the song '7 Things' By Miley Cyrus' blares out on full volume.

"Ugh, what a bitch!" Nate sighed about Miley which is understandable since that song is written about him.

Then a girl who looks like Mitchie opened a door, Wow she's even more beautiful as a bed head, but besides that she said "Huh?" then right  
after another girl breaks down the door next to Mitchie's and I'm guessing this one is Caitlyn. Who yell's "**_WHO THE HELL HAS THAT FUCKIN RETARDS  
MUSIC ON MITCHIE! SEIRRA! YOU ARE DDDDDEEEEAAAAADDDDDDD!"_**

At that same time Seirra bolted down the stairs while Caitlyn followed and Mitchie after busting out laughing left hot on their heels. The chase went on for about an half an hour through the entire house, Man it was crazy Mitchie did an Insane Flip after pratically gliding over the Dining Room Table and Yelling "SUCKAS!" while the others stared dumbfounded at , Jason, and I included were amazed at everything that these girls did. Their mom was right these girls are all a crazy triplette of girls. After finishing off in some yoga room I only had a couple of seconds to recooperate my memory before I knew what was happening Jason fell into a wall he was leaning on which Nate and I fell through afterwards,when I landed I remember landing on something soft.

So when I looked to see what it was I saw that it was Mitchie and she looked even Hotter in person just when I thought that she couldn't get any hotter she topped it all off, I saw her Eyes go wide instead of the cute quiet little lok on her face from confusement. And then Someone screamed...

* * *

**Hello people please reveiw it is 1:08 in the mornin' here in Massachusetts awesome right TTYL-ipuppy101 Ok im Going to write more when i come back ok BYE!**


	6. Who are you?

Hello Welcome to My Story Hope You Enjoy TTYL!

* * *

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Seirra screamed, causing everyone in the room to flinch.

"Get off me!" Mitchie yelled bewildered.

"You sure you want that babe cause if you want we can...No... ok then." Shane responded his voice trailing off at the end after looking at Mitchie's crazed face.

"Who are you?" Caitlyn questioned after a disgruntled Nate rolled off of her.

"Nate Black, at your service." He moaned after shaking her hand, "Holy mother of Pearl you've got some hard ab's."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'll try to make my stomach squishier and not excerciseweekly so the next time a stranger fall's on me, the will have a comfortable landing while I-" Caitlyn ranted until all too soon Seirra interrupted.

"OH MY GOSH!" she yelped, "It's Connect Three!"

"HI! Seirra, I'm Jason!" Jason excitedly waved.

"Oh My Jonas!" Seirra screamed, "Jason White of Connect Three knows my name!"

"Wait, Jason White of Connect Three knows my name?" Sierra wondered aloud "How do you know my name?"

"We'll explain that on a minute, But how about we introduce ourselves first?" Nate said.

After all the teens stood up, the official introductions were made.

"OK, what's with the screaming, Si?" Mitchie's voice wavered as she looked at the gentlemen in front of her.

"And Hi, I'm Mitchie Torres."

"I'm Caitlyn Gellar-Torres"

"I'm Seirra Johnson-Torres"

After the girls turn the boys began,

"I'm Nate Black"

"I'm Shane Gray but you already knew that." Shane Boasted.

"More like Mr. Cookie Cutter Popstar." Mitchie muttered making the girls giggle.

"What was that?" Shane tried to confront Mitchie.

"What- Oh, Nothing, Nothing" Mitchie stated.

"That didn't sound like nothing to me."

"Oh, Yeah"

"Yeah"

"I'm Jason!" Jason cluelessly interrupted Mitchie and Shane's banter.

"Great, another Seirra." Caitlyn Joked.

"Hold On Jas, I'm not finished here" Shane said all the while seemingly glaring at Mitchie, while Mitchie happily glared back.

"Guys, Guys Calm down" Nate calmly rationalized.

"What are you guys doing in our house!" Caitlyn blurted out.

"Yeah!" the other two girl's yelped.

"Honey, the cookie's are ready!" Mrs. Torres yelled from inside the Kitchen.

"Cookie's!" Jason and Seirra simultaneously yelled before running towards the source.

Meanwhile Caitlyn and Mitchie also simultaneously yelled "MOM!" before running after the Bird Lover and the Connect Three Fan, much to the other boy's amusement.

"Think we should Follow them?" The younger teen said, fixated by the wild Curly haired girl that just ran.

"Nah, Lets just wait here for them" The older one said grabbing an orange pillow and sitting on the couch behind him as the latter followed suit he leaned over to smell a tree. **(A/N. IMAGINE NICK JONAS AND JOE JONAS DURING THE YOUTUBE MINI SERIES THIS TIME DURING THE SHOW 'REVENGE')**

"You sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it"

"Huh?"

* * *

**What do you think i know first update in like a year finally got inspiration and time on my hands since school finally finished though sorry if you saw my story keep getting posted as refreshed on Camp rock Archives just that I was regramming it since spell check didn't work for me last year ooo I might not update daily because I'll be busy moving and that'll take a while so I'm gonna not update this week most likely sorry oo Piano Girl98 I LLLOOOOVE your stories and ImaBelieber you're awesome and so is iloveeeGlee!**

**Bye! -ipuppy101**


	7. Cookie Time!

Hello Welcome to My Story Hope You Enjoy TTYL!

* * *

**No ones P.O.V.**

Connie Torres had just finished baking cookies and treats for her daughter's and their guests. Normally she would have made them breakfast but since it was the first day of summer she thought their breakfast for once could be cookies and milk. Of course, she didn't mind baking so early in the morning since she was a caterer andalso a kind of earlybird. Plus she loved all of her daughters no matter what; Even if Caitlyn and Sierra weren't her real blood. But she had to tell her daughters something soon so as not to create any problems this summer.

"Honey, the cookies are ready!" Connie yelled from inside of the kitchen wondering how she would get to tell them the news.

"Cookies!"

"MOM!"

_'Hmmm...now why would Mitchie and Caitlyn be upset today...I'll have to findout! I'll just tell them after I find out what's going on! Yes, Good Idea Connie.' _Connie thought.

Soon she saw her daughter Sierra and international pop-star Jason White bounding into the kitchen.

"Where are the cookies!" Jason hollered.

"Found 'em!" Seirra said as she dove into the pile of cookies in front of Connie followed by Jason seconds later.

"Mom!" Caitlyn breathlessly rushed, as she and Mitchie entered the kitchen "Mmmmm...Cookies" she said before she dove into the pile.

"What...Are..Those Boys...Doing here?" Mitchie questioned only stopping to gulp some much needed air.

"Oh, as you've probably heard Shane Gray hasn't been having a very nice attitude lately," Her Mom said, pulling Mitchie into a corner of the kitchen, as to not disturb the others while they were eating and so that no one would over hear their private conversation.

"You've got that right" Mitchie muttered.

"So their manager who's your Dad's close friend from college called your Dad for a favor yesterday morning the favor being if you're Dad could take Shane for the summer to teach him some manner's and also to take in Nate Black and Jason White too. Since the three should stay together and because Shane will only listen to his Band mate's when he's feeling down. So since you're father is a reasonable man he accepted and is now the legal guardian of those three boy's for the rest of the summer."

"Wait, why can't Jason, Nate's and Shane's parents deal with them instead of our family?" Mitchie questioned.

"Because their parents thought it would be for the best if the three boys took some time to themselves and away from the media to find their inner selves or some kind of thing like that. I don't know... its a very complicated situation or something, but putting that aside I'm going to need you girls to pull yourselves together and to be nice to these boy's while they're here OK, can you do that young lady?" Connie asked, with a very stern look on her face.

"Yes, Mother." Mitchie said pouting.

"Good now, go get those other boys for some cookies before they run out Jason and Caitlyn wolfing them down so fast it looks like they don't have any teeth to chew with" Connie giggled "Humph, never thought that was possible."

"OK and with Caitlyn it soooo is, you should know that by now Mom."

* * *

**Back with the Boys**

**No ones P.O.V.**

Shane and Nate were just chatting amiably, when Mitchie went to get them.

"Come on guys, Mom made us some cookies and milk for breakfast if you want any?" Mitchie stated.

"Sure I'm down for some cookies, what do you think Danjah?" Nate jokingly replied to ease the tension he felt between Shane and Mitchie. The joke though, made Mitchie giggle all the while making Shane get jealous, involuntarily.

"Whatever, you say El Presidente." Shane matched with a cocky smirk, erupting more giggles out of Mitchie.

All too soon though, they reached the kitchen and Mitchie's giggle geyser dieddown. On the other hand Natetook this as a sign and he ran in to join the others at the table.

"Oh, sorry for my behavior earlier it was uncalled for." Mitchie apologised looking down, after she pulled Shane aside.

"Hey, don't worry about it and I should be apologising, not you, so I'm sorry." Shane said absentmindedly holding Mitchie's chin up. Soon they were staring at each other, with neither one of them daring to look away. Slowly but surely, Shane started to lean in until he heard Caitlyn's voice behind him. Making him pull away dejectedly.

"Hey, Love birds the food's over here."

"Coming!" Mitchiesaid as she ran away from Shane, leaving him in a wonder of confusement and joy.

* * *

**So do you like it I was in the mood to write two chapters since I probably won't be on for a long time so I hope you can live off this! yup and I'm gone BYE- ipuppy101 **

**P.s. follow me on my twitter _CurlyQPrez_ thanks, bye!**

**P.P.S I made this chapter 913 words just for you guys so y'all BETTER enjoy ha ha kidding... or am I?**


	8. Late Night Snacking

Hello Welcome to My Story Hope You Enjoy TTYL!

* * *

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

That night when the boy's came I found myself lying awake in my bed, wondering why in the heck of why's would Shane friggin' Gray actually even try to kiss me. It blew my mind, I could barely even think straight whenever I remembered his lips leaning toward mine. It felt to me like it was straight out of a romance movie which was exactly how I felt.

_'I can't handle this, not right now' _I thought. So I heaved myself off my Queen sized bed and stood facing the doorway, '_I should get some leftover cookies yeah, that should calm me down.'_

I made my way towards the door, after quietly shutting it I looked around making double-sure that I didn't wake anyone, '_I wouldn't want to be the one to wake up Caitlyn!'_ I shuddered.

Quietly I made my way down the grand staircase tip-toeing like a mouse, maybe I was being a bit over dramatic or maybe not. All I know is that it was mighty darn fun and soon I was ducking behind chair's, pillar's, wall's, and a lot of furniture acting as though I was preparing for a life changing role of a new James Bond movie. I was so into the suspenseful theme music that I had going on in my head that I didn't hear the quiet snickering going on behind me until someone tapped me in the back while I was midway through a chair.

"Aaahhh-" I screamed until a dark figure clamped their hand over my mouth.

"Quiet! We don't anyone else awoke Mrs. Bond." A familiar voice joked, annoyed I licked the hand to try and get answers.

"Ewww..." Shane said grossed out to the max as he stepped away from me and into the light showing his face and taking away his disguise

"Shane?" I questioned "What are you doing awake?"

"I should ask you the same question." He responded wiping his hand on me before walking ahead in the direction of the kitchen I presume that is where he is headed too.

"I couldn't sleep I was thinking of something." I quietly followed him "Or someone," I whispered.

"Huh? What was that?" Shane asked with a quiet but cute little look on his face.

"Oh, Nothing, Nothing."

"Okay, whatever, so tell me what you're really doing down here" Shane said as we reached the doorway of the kitchen.

"I wanted some cookies" I embarrassingly said,

"Why is there a problem?" I said once I heard him start laughing.

"No, no, no, it's just that-" Shane couldn't stop laughing which annoyed me even more.

"What!" I snapped self-consciously placing the bowl of cookies in front of us walking over to the fridge to get some milk.

"Whoa! Calm down I was just going to say that I came down to get some cookies too."

"Oh, well you could have just said so, Milk?" I asked grabbing another glass already predicting his response.

"Yes, please Madame."

"Jerk"

"Hey, what did I do now?"

"Nothing that's what you did and either way I have to ask you something" I fidgeted as I munched on a cookie

"PMS'ing much and yeah sure what's up" He said shoveling cookies down his mouth, _,Eeewwwww... but still kinda cute._

"Why did you kiss me?" That sure got a reaction out of Mr. Cookie Cutter Pop-star. "Well, almost kissed me I mean,"

"Because..." he started looking around as if he would find the words hiding behind a beginners guide to _'The Fun of Cooking Spaghetti!'_

"I like you Mitchie, I think you're great actually but-"

Shane couldn't say anything else because soon my lips found themselves on his own.

* * *

**Soooo do you like it or not I don't think I did my best thought I'm really sorry I'****ll try and work better next time sooo sorry anyway this chapter has 780 words so you'd better enjoy this ok that's all thanks for reading and bye.**

**-Ipuppy101.**


	9. Confessions, Confessions

Hello Welcome to My Story Hope You Enjoy TTYL!

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"Because..." he started looking around as if he would find the words hiding behind a beginners guide to the fun of cooking Spaghetti._

_"I like you Mitchie, I think you're great actually but-"_

_Shane couldn't say anything else because soon my lips found themselves on his own..._

* * *

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

"Mitchie...Mitchie...Mitchie!...**MITCHIE!**" I heard a familiar voice bark at me which in turn was followed up by scaring the bajeezus out of me and also making me fall off my bed, Oh my glorius glorius bed.

"Thump!... Oooowww." I groaned, "Why'd you do that for?"

"Because it's time to wake up sleepy head besides its a beautiful wonderful day outside and we are NOT going to ruin it by staying inside" Seirra stated opening my curtains with a load noise.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh! Nate help me! Shane's gonna kiiiiiiilllllllll meeee! I told you you should have-" Jason screamed running past my door followed by a frantic Shane looking adorably hot with the whole bed hair thing he had going on. WAIT! did I just say Shane looked adorable! Ooooohhhh what's the point face it Mitchie you like him, no I don't, yes you do, no I don't, yes you do, no I don't, yes you do.

"No I don't!" I accidently said out loud to caught up in my thoughts to put it to any mind.

"Huh?" Seirra looked at me confused.

"What?"

"You just said- Oh never mind." Seirra said giving up " Oooohh, By The Way what were you mumbling about you said something to yourself in your sleep when I walked in, It sounded like ooohh yeah now I remember- Shane, I like you, sooo soooo much, actually I'm in Loooooovveee with you!" She finished smirking causing me to blush beat red like a tomato (though she was clearly exagerating... I think.).

"No I didn't and either way I clearly don't know what you were talking about." I huffed stubbornly.

"Yah, you do come on just admit it you like Shane."

"Who likes Shane?" Nate said walking in with an apple in his hand, with Caitlyn right behind him.

"Oh... Mi-" Thank God I pushed her down before she finished that sentence. Can you just imagine Shabe's BEST FRIEND knowing that I liked him when not even I was sure.

"Who?" he responded munching on the apple.

"Oohhh no one, no one you can just walk along now why don't you." I said pushing him out the door.

"But, I clearly just heard someone say-" Whew! I managed to shut the door after locking it I walked back over to Seirra and hands on hips prepared to point my nastiest Hairy Eye Ball in her direction.

"Why'd you do that for?" Seirra complained rubbing her back while Caitlyn stared bemused at the scene unraveling befoer her.

"OK, seriously our family definetly needs a T.V show I don't know why in the world Dad won't agree." Caitlyn said.

"You know that's a good Idea!" Seirra added in a distracted look on her face.

"I think I've got my camera fully charged maybe we could do mini webisodes like Justin Bieber did on youtube or maybe the Jonas Brothers?"

"ICARLY!"

"GUYS!" I yelled shocked they both looked at me since I rarely ever yelled or shouted, "I have to tell you something."

"What, Mitch?"

"I had the weirdest dream last night it had to do with Shane and kissing and ugh... I don't know."

"I Knew It!" Seirra yelped standing up.

"Knew what?"

"Mitchie likes Shane" Seirra said a smug look on her face.

"Ok yeah I do but how am I going to tell Shane never the less face him?"

"Guys I have a confession too." Caitlyn said.

"What?"

"I like Nate"

"Awww.. Caity thats soo cute."

" I like Jason" Seirra muttered embarrassed.

"Wow! What if we all end up dating a member of Connect Three and together wouldn't that be Awesome!"

"Heck to the Yeah!' Caitlyn Cheered, before we could fantasize more about a certain brown haired beauty of a band We heard a knock at the door.

Unlocking it I opened the door looking up I was met with the Guilty expression of my parent's faces.

"What's wrong guy's" I said Caitlyn and Seirra quickly falling back behind me trying to peer through my shoulders.

"Oh Good you're all together Sweeties we have to tell you something it's very important that you all pay close attention to us, OK." My Dad said sternly.

"Sure Daddy what's the problem?" Seirra sweetly asked the suck up of the family.

Turning around the entererd our room and locked the door firmly shutting it, "Sweetie's we're very sorrywwe didn't tell you earlier but there's no time now you guys have have to know." Mom told us.

"What mom tell us you're scaring me," Caitlyn said though usually the strong one now overwhelmed with fear.

"Honey you're Wizards." they said breaking the news too us so fast it was like peeling off a Band Aid.

"What?"

* * *

**Soooo do you like it or not I don't think I did my best thought I'm really sorry I'****ll try and work better next time sooo sorry anyway this chapter has 1,023 words so you'd better enjoy this ok that's all thanks for reading and bye.**

**-Ipuppy101.**


	10. Wizard say what?

Sorry I haven't been updating lately but I went to a waterpark and did alot of crazy things in the last two weeks like moving...:*(... and going to a Jonas Brothers concert i still am so amazed that they allmanage to looke so cut and yet aren't taken well thank god JEMI'S over i like them better as a couple but only in Camp Rock Don't you think so? Anyway the author of **_24 Simple Notes _**is an amazing author and shouldn't stop writing yall better read her stories and review it or im huntin you down and **_PianoGirl98_** you're and awesome writer Thank You!

* * *

_**Previously**_

_"What's wrong guy's" I said Caitlyn and Seirra quickly falling back behind me trying to peer through my shoulders._

_"Oh Good you're all together Sweeties we have to tell you something it's very important that you all pay close attention to us, OK." My Dad said sternly._

_"Sure Daddy what's the problem?" Seirra sweetly asked the suck up of the family._

_Turning around the entererd our room and locked the door firmly shutting it, "Sweetie's we're very sorrywwe didn't tell you earlier but there's no time now you guys have have to know." Mom told us._

_"What mom tell us you're scaring me," Caitlyn said though usually the strong one now overwhelmed with fear._

_"Honey you're Wizards." they said breaking the news too us so fast it was like peeling off a Band Aid._

_"What?"_

* * *

**No One's P.o.v.**

"Again What?" Caitlyn repeated in reply to everyone's shocked and quiet faces.

"Mom, Dad, How can we be Wizards?" Mitchie Started her face a slab of cold concrete as she sat herself down.

"Well actually I'm the full blooded Wizard in this family." Connie stated raising her voice as the walls replayed an echo.

"But still how can we be wizards Caitlyn and I still aren't your full blooded kids." Seirra kindly yet questonly pointed out to the others her face a cusion of everlasting comfort and hope.

Mirroring the same expression towards her 3 daughters Connie Torres explained "Your father and I married before we concieved Mitchie making Mitchie a full blooded wizard a birth  
which is why the Wizard Council granted her her powers at an early age."

"Yet that still doesn't explain us or Dad, Mom?" Caitlyn countered.

"Girls, let your speak so she may be able to explain everything to yoou guys no more interuptions OK?" Steve interjected.

"OK."

"As I was saying once a wizard marries a human if the human is a good citizen the Wizard Council let's the Human and his Primary Family being you, Caitlyn and Sierra," Connie stated  
as if by memory directly towards the quivering girls, "are granted and honored with life long Wizard powers as if you already had them from birth."

"So what you're saying is that WE are ALL wizards?" Caitlyn said pointing to all the young ladies in the room.

"Yes"

"And that if we choose to get married our partners while have magical wizard like power and magic." Mitchie continued.

"Yes ooh and because of a conflict about a hundred years ago the Wizard Council made a new law on magic." Connie said.

"What's that?" Mitchie wearily questioned a disbelieving look on her face as she rose ffrom her chair and stepped closer to her mother.

"Whoever you are romantically involved with get's a minor magical limatition of your power." Steve said sternly looking at each and everyone of his daughters.

"What?" The girl's said far confused by the sentence to understand the meaning of it.

"He means that whoever you date will get to have some magical powers until you break up with them so you will have to tell that person ahead of time so as to prevent any  
Global, Universal or harmful things from happening without realizing." Connie elabarated getting an understanding look from all of the girls.

"Aaaahhh..." All three joined in unision.

"And that's also why we wanted to talk to you." Connie started a guilty look crossing her face before she turned to her husband.

"If one of you want to have or already has a romantic relationship with one of the boys down stairs you should tell us now or you will be grounded frmo using you're  
powers for a week." Steve stated scaring his daughters until he smiled.

"Now raise you're hand if you would like to be romantically involved with one of the boys we are going to do this thing old school, Any Questions?"

"Seriosily are we kindergardeners or something you can't really expect us to raise our hands to answer a question like that?" Caitlyn Objected before following his request.

In the end all three girls raised their hands resulting in a groan from their Dad and Mom.

"Ugh! Ok Seirra?"

"Jason."

"Fine. Caitlyn?"

"Nate."

"Oooh Good choice brooding I like that." Her mom said causing a blush from Caitlyn followed with a joking groan.

"Mitchie?"

"Shane."

"What!" Steve exclaimed deliorisly

"I really like him Dad." Mitchie Groaned.

"You have no Idea." Caitlyn and Sierra mummbeled earning the two a thumo on the shoulder from their younger sister.

"What was that?" Connie smiled.

"Nothing."

"Ok fine don't tell me" Connie joked fully knowing what it was and why.

"And Mitchie Fine but behave yourself and be careful Promise." Steve said.

"Promise."

"OK so we're going to head out to town get to know the boys you don't know what they've been through."

"Ok Dad Bye!" The girls hugged their already exiting parents goodbye and out the door.

"So now what do we do about the guy's" Caitlyn asked.

"Well I suggest we go find Nate and stop Shane from killing Jason how does that sound, huh?" Mitchie affirmed.

"Good Idea Captain." Seirra said.

* * *

**Soooo do you like it or not I don't think I did my best thought I'm really sorry I'****ll try and work better next time sooo sorry anyway this chapter has 1,170 words so you'd better enjoy this ok that's all thanks for reading and bye.**

**-Ipuppy101.**


End file.
